1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of improved heat transfer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for providing a low resistance thermal energy conduction path between two relatively movable elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gimbal mounted detectors have been found in the prior art which are movable either with a commonly gimballed optical system or movable with respect to a fixed optical system. However, efficient detector cooling was not known for those detectors.
Thermoelectric type cooling systems have been widely employed in radiant energy detectors to maintain the energy detection elements at relatively low temperatures and constant sensitivity. However, in those systems, the detecting elements were generally mounted on non-movable heads and associated with flexible optic systems. Flexible optic systems generally comprised movable relay mirrors, that provided necessary focusing and directing of selected or scanned images onto the relatively fixed detectors. Furthermore, conventional thermoelectric cooling systems required direct mechanical connections of the detecting elements to their associated heat sinks, in order to provide thermally efficient cooling paths for heat generated at the detecting elements.